Maybe today would be one of the better days
by YumiAngel
Summary: [COMPLETE][Oneshot] Keitaro's night at the hinatasou. Ever wondered what keitaro does at night or why he is so clumsy all the time? Read and Review!


_Maybe today would be one of the better days._

Being a landlord was not at all as easy as Keitaro had predicted. Being a landlord to a house full of girls was even harder. He had to protect the house twenty four hours a day, seven days a week.

_What on earth had his gran been smoking when she gave him the house?_ Keitaro thought as he walked down the quiet halls of the Hinata-sou.

He changed his movements gentler as he walked past Motoko's room. The kendo practising girl was so good at martial arts that he always had to be really careful while passing by her room.

The first new nights he had been the land lord, he had almost been caught by Motoko couple of times. But Keitaro learned fast when threatened with something. He turned couple more times in the wooden hallways, and soon came to the spot where he could see the bond the girls often bathed in. He sighted in relief as he saw no one was there.

He remembered a time when Narusegawa had been in the pond at night. Throwing the perverts out had been harder than usual that night as he had to avoid Narusegawa.

He heard something moving out on the roof. Year ago he would have missed it as a squirrel, but now he knew better. He swept in steady pace to the other side of the hallway, his bare feet making almost no sound.

He was about to open the door leading to the roof, when he cursed to himself. He hadn't remembered to oil it, and that particular door made awful noise when opened.

He stepped on the wooden railing instead and quietly made his way to the roof, not wanting to alert the unwanted quest. He pulled himself up on the roof, his muscles screaming with the slight effort. He was a skinny boy after all.

The cool night breeze made his arms to go on goose pumps, and he hoped he had taken a long sleeved shirt instead of the black t-shirt he had on. He was grateful he had bought thick, new pyjama bottoms though. The pants were soft and warm. They were even black, making them easier to use on his night patrols, and while the pants felt little heavy, they didn't affect his movements.

_Maybe today would be one of the better days_.

He stifled the urge to groan. Shinichi was on the roof again. He was kneeling by the other side of the roof, his ass up as he tried to land a camera outside of Shinobu's window with the help of a rope.

Keitaro seethed in rage, and couldn't help himself from kicking the pervert in the ass. Trying to take pictures of Naru and even Kitsune in their sleep he could understand, but to dare take picture's of Shinobu? She was only in junior high for Christ sake!

Shinichi fell down two stories with a loud thump and a groan. He didn't yell too loudly however; He didn't want to wake the girls up either. Keitaro took a hold of the rain pipe by the side of the house and slid down with skill he had acquired by the last year.

He walked to Shinichi who was already getting to his feet. The twenty year old pervert had visited the Hinata hotel earlier. The man had dull black hair that looked almost grey in the dark and small brown eyes that stared at him with irritation from under bushy eyebrows.

Keitaro was ready when Shinichi threw the first punch. It never connected.

Keitaro took hold of the fist and attempted to kick the other man, but Shinichi just jumped over the leg and attempted to hit Keitaro with another fist. Keitaro caught the other fist too, and attempted to kick Shinichi in the middle, and was surprised that the kick had connected so early into the battle.

He didn't stop to think about it more, but followed the kick with one punch to the jaw, another in the chest, followed by a spin kick that left the pervert flying some meters. Shinichi landed on his feet, though he was doubled over in pain.

"Didn't I say you were to never come here again…?" Keitaro asked menacingly. Shinichi righted himself and didn't answer, instead choosing to attack Keitaro again.

_Maybe today would be one of the better days._

Maybe, for once the pervert would give up.

_It's quite ironic, actually, when you think about it_. Keitaro thought to himself, as he often did while fighting Shinichi or walking along the chilly hallways. Here I am, in the middle of the night, protecting girls who think _I'm_ a pervert, against perverts that try to molest them in their sleep.

Keitaro turned his mind on the fight, sending series of punches and kicks on Shinichi. The man never learned, Keitaro knew, and in some weird way he was happy the other man didn't give up. It wasn't that he liked Shinichi, felt sorry for him, or liked what he tried to do every night, but he liked the opportunity to train against a living opponent.

He had been trained on martial arts since he had been small, but no one ever knew about it. Keitaro accepted it to himself that he was a night animal. He loved the cold and the silence, though he was happy and carefree person.

Well, as carefree the landlord of Hinata-sou can be.

Being more of a night person was no good was Keitaro though. He never could sleep at night, which made him really sleepy at day, making everything hard to concentrate on. Especially school, which led people to thinking he was stupid and clumsy.

Keitaro hit Shinichi's forehead with his open palm, making the other man loose consciousness.

Keitaro took hold of Shinichi and lifted him over his shoulder. He then walked to the stone wall covering the Hinata-sou country yard, and forcefully threw the other man over it. He knew that he would be gone by morning, so the girls had no chance to see him.

He heard the body hit something else than pavement on the other side of the wall, and looked over it, interested. He saw Shinichi had fallen on some young prats that had been about to make some graffiti on the wall. The youngsters laid under the pervert unconscious, and Keitaro smiled. For once something went good. He had taken care of the pervert and the vandalists in one shot.

_Maybe today would be one of the better days._

Keitaro walked inside again, and headed for the kitchen. He sighed as his feet made contact with the warm rug, and then noticed that his foot was covered in blood. He raised his foot immediately in the air, checking the rug for blood stains. Now _those_ would be hard to explain to the girls.

He was happy to notice there were none. He remembered a time when he had dropped some blood on the living room rug. He had been forced to clean the whole rug and dry it before the girls awoke.

He went to the bathroom and washed his feet, blurry remembering that it had connected with the other man's nose some time in the fight.

He returned to the kitchen and made himself a bowl of instant ramen, relishing the warm taste in his mouth. He ate the bowl fast and cleaned all signs that he had even entered the room. He put out the lights from the kitchen and looked from the window to check the yard was just as quiet as it should be. He locked the door downstairs and made his way to his room.

Maybe he could have an hour or two sleep before the next round.

_Maybe today would be one of the better days._

-----------------------

Keitaro woke with a start, looking first slightly confused around, wondering why he had woken up. He rubbed his eyes, and suddenly he was on full alert. He listened carefully when the whole house shook when someone landed on the roof.

Keitaro cursed. Narusegawa was going to wake up soon. She was closest to the roof and would hear the voices louder.

He jumped on his feet and opened his window, sliding out of it and taking a hold of the rain pipe, climbed to the roof. It was the fastest way after all, though one he didn't like to use. There was always the possibility that Narusegawa would open her window and see him outside. And then it would seem _he_ was the pervert. Not that the girls didn't already think that, but still.

One of the things Keitaro had fixed after coming to hotel Hinata was the rain pipes. And it was a good investment, considering how much he used them, climbing around the house, making sure everyone was safe from perverts and molesters.

On the roof was Umi. She was looking just as beautiful as ever, her light blue eyes shining in the moon light. Her hair was white now, but it couldn't be counted on as a charateristic, as she dyed her hair all the time. She smiled evilly before taking a seat on the roof, indicating Keitaro to sit beside her.

Keitaro complied and raised his hand to accept the rise cake he knew she would be offering. She smiled at him gently, if not slightly worried and offered him a bowl of soup too. He took the soup gratefully, not mentioning that he had eaten ramen a while ago.

After all, he knew to expect her to come. Umi crossed her feet, the Indian style pants she was wearing showing nicely off her leg muscles. She played with her fingers, and Keitaro knew she was nervous about something. She took a deep breath and stopped fidgeting. She turned her calm gaze at Keitaro who knew she wanted something.

"I want to move into Hinata-sou." Keitaro almost spat out the soup he had been inhaling. He turned to her, and shook his head.

"No. They don't know, and it's good that way. This way my life can be more normal. If you were to move in…Well things about me would come up I don't want to." She looked sad at him and then turned to him sadly.

"I kind of expected you to say that." She said, power in her voice one didn't expect from such a gentle girl. He nodded. She offered some fish, and he accepted.

Not one word was changed between them before they had finished their eating. Keitaro was happy Umi almost every night visited him. Otherwise he would probably die. He couldn't live just on rice cakes and cheap ramen.

She put the rest of the food into the picnic basket she had with her. She took out a thermos and two classes. She filled both classes with the red liquid.

They toasted to the moon and smiled sadly at each other. They drank their drinks and Keitaro sighted as he felt the cool liquid go down his throat. He didn't drink much, but one class every night after a meal felt amazing.

"I say the same thing every time, but still you continue to ask." He said, surprising her. She wrapped her arms around him, and rested her chin against his shoulder.

"I just want to see you more often." She said, and he nodded. She let go after a moment, and took her picnic basket before waving good bye.

He looked after her for a moment before leaving himself. Then his face split into an inhuman grin.

_Maybe today would be one of the better days._

The End.

A/N: Whoa. Never done a love hina fic before. I tought it turned out rather well my self, but what I really need to no is what YOU think.

So review!


End file.
